Pijamada
by mikaela02o
Summary: Aquí hay len x miki, suzune x usee, akikoroid x piko, gumo x gumi, lui x tone, kaito x miku, Yuma x yukari, gakupo x Luka, Oliver x seeu, IO x IA, mikuo x rin, luo x moke


Pijamada

En la escuela:

Miki: odio matemáticas

Gumi: yo también

Miku: reprobaron¿

Miki y gumi: si

IA: yo reprobé historia

Akikoroid: también reprobé historia

Miku: que tal sí hoy hacemos una Pijamada

Tone: que buenas ideas tienes aveces miku

Gumi: yo me apunto

Miki: yo igual

Lily: también yo

Aoki: y yo

Miku: entonces vamos todas

En otro lado espiando:

Kaito: shhh ya cállense

Gakupo: van a hacer una pijamada las chicas

Len: y eso que¿

Kaito: como que, que len¿

Gakupo: las podemos espiar

Len: pero yo no quiero ir

Gumo: ni yo

Piko: yo tampoco

Yuma: acaso no quieren ver a miki, gumi y akikoroid en pijama

Len, gumo y piko:*sonrojados*

Usee: eso es un si¿

Oliver: pervertidos

Yuma: y tu no quieres ver a seeu

Oliver: *sonrojado* n-no

IO: yo quiero ver a IA

Kaito: cállense que no escucho

En otro lugar:

Miku: entonces será en mi casa

Todas:si

Con los chicos:

Kaito: tenemos un problema

Todos: que

Kaito: será en la casa de miku

Yuma: y que tal sí convencemos a mikuo que nos invite a su casa

Gakupo: buena idea Yuma

Mikuo: que están haciendo¿

Kaito: nada

Mikuo: Entonces que hacen aquí

Kaito: nos preguntábamos sí podíamos ir hoy a tu casa a ver una película de terror

Mikuo: claro que pueden

Kaito: entonces nos vemos hoy a las a las seis en la casa de mikuo

Len: nos vemos ahí

Gumo y len: Adiós

A las 6:00 en la gran casa de los hatsune (parece mansión)

Miku: one-chan

Mikuo: que pasa miku-nee

Miku: hoy vendrán los chicos a ver una película no¿

Mikuo: si por¿

Miku: yo estaré en mi cuarto con las demás si

Mikuo: ok

(Tocan la puerta)

Miku: yo voy hermanito

Mikuo: gracias miku

(Abre la puerta)

Miku: ¡hola chicos¡

Kaito: hola miku-nee

Miku: hola kaito-ni

Mikuo: hola kaito

Kaito: hola mikuo

Miku: pasen chicos

Mikuo: miku-nee nosotros estaremos aquí en el living , ustedes pueden estar en tu cuarto arriba.

Miku: claro hermanito

(Tocan la puerta)

Mikuo:voy yo hermana

Miku: si mikuo

(Abre la puerta)

Mikuo: pasen chicas

Rin: hola mikuo-kun

Mikuo: hola Rin-chan

Miku: suban a mi cuarto

Len: hola miki-chan

Miki: hola len-kun

Gumi: hola gumo-kun

Gumo: hola gumi-chan

Los chicos que estaban eran:

Len,gumo,piko,luí,kaito,Yuma,gakupo,oliver,IO,usee,mikuo,moke

Las chicas que estaban eran:

Miki,gumi,akikoroid,tone,miku,yukari,Luka,seeu,IA,suzune,Rin,luo

Con los chicos:

Mikuo: chicos voy a la cocina por unas bebidas, mientras pongan la película.

Gakupo: que mal, las chicas estarán arriba y nosotros aquí.

Kaito: no te preocupes gakupo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es distraer a mikuo y así podremos ir a espiar a las chicas.

Yuma: pero quien distraerá a mikuo.

Gakupo: yo voto por que sea len

Kaito: yo también voto por len

Todos: nosotros también

Len: esperen, yo por que¿

Gakupo: por que tu eres el único que no quiere ver a las chicas

Kaito: además, si tu no estas tendremos más de miki-chan para nosotros.

Len: yo también quiero ver a miki-chan

Gakupo: entonces, ya se

Kaito: que¿

Gakupo: a mikuo le aburren las películas románticas, no¿

Kaito: si, y siempre que ve una se queda dormido.

Gakupo: entonces antes de ver la película de terror, hay que ver una romántica para que se quede dormido y poder escabullirnos al cuarto de miku.

Kaito: esa es buena idea.

Yuma: entonces ese es el plan.

Todos: si

Con las chicas:

Tone: entonces miku-chan, que haremos¿

Miku: pues, no se yo no había preparado nada.

Luka: que tal sí jugamos verdad¿

Akikoroid: verdad¿

Luka: si, verdad o reto, pero sin el reto,

Rin: me parece genial.

Luo: a mi igual

IA: y a mi

Miku: entonces juguemos verdad.

Todas: si

Con los chicos:

Gakupo: no puedo creerlo.

Len: a los 5 minutos de la película mikuo cayo dormido.

Piko: cierto

Kaito: entonces vamos a espiar a las chicas.

Yuma: si pero desde donde

Kaito: en el cuarto de miku hay un tragaluz en el techo, podemos subir y verlas por el tragaluz.

Gumo: entonces hay que subir

Con las chicas:

(Rin gira la botella)

Luka: te toca rin

Rin: ehhh¿ por qué ami¿

Miku: lo dice la botella

Akiko: cierto

Rin: esta bien

Miku: entonces rin-chan ¿quien te gusta

Rin: *sonrojada* tengo que responder

Luka: responde

Rin: esta bien

Miku: ya di quien te gusta

Rin: m-me gusta mikuo

Miku: te gusta mi hermano¿

Rin: perdón miku-nee

Miku: es genial

Rin: ehh¿

Miku: es amor mutuo

Rin: QUE¡

Miku: es tu también le gustas a mikuo

Rin: enserio¿

Miku: claro que sí

Rin: que bien

Con los chicos:

Kaito: bien ya estamos aquí

Gakupo: si

Piko: y en lo poco que llevamos aquí ya nos enteramos de varias cosas

Yuma: como que¿

Len: como que a mi hermana le gusta mikuo

Piko: que lástima que mikuo no esté aquí

Len: cierto

Gumo: cállense que no escucho

Kaito: no me importa sobre que hablen yo solo quiero ver a miku en pijama.

Yuzuki: entonces miku, ya diste tu primer beso¿, y con quien fue¿

Kaito: cállense todos, esto se puso interesante

Miku: fue con un amigo, cuando éramos niños

Yuzuki: como se llamaba ese amigo¿

Miku: se llamaba takeshi.

Kaito: no puede ser miku-chan ya dio su primer beso

Gumo: no lo esperaba de miku

Rin:entonces miku ya hablo, te gustaba¿

Miku: no, pero si me gusta alguien

Rin: quien te gusta miku

Miku: bueno... Me gusta *susurrando*

Rin: en serio te gusta

Miku: es que es muy lindó

Tone: ya sabía que miku lo elegiría

Rin: ay que seguir

(Gira la botella)

Rin: te toca miki

Miki: sólo no seas tan mala rin-chan.

Rin: ya verás lo que es malo

Gakupo: ey¡ len le toca a miki

Len: no me importa

Rin: quien te gusta¿

Len: ¡yo quiero ver

Miki: QUE¿

Rin: tienes que contestar

Miki: *sonrojada* es necesario que conteste

Rin: si, además sólo estamos nosotras y ninguna va a decir ni una palabra.

Miki: esta bien

Len: ya dilo

Miki: a mi me gusta L-

En ese momento a causa del peso de los chicos se rompe el tragaluz y los chicos caen en el cuarto de miku.

Miku: QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ

kaito: b-bueno etto, nosotros e-estamos

Gakupo: e-estamos sonámbulos, o no Yuma

Yuma: s-si es c-cierto estamos sonámbulos

Luka: bola de pervertidos

Yuzuki: quien creen que somos para creerles que son sonámbulos

Rin: con ustedes no hay privacidad

Miki: L-len kun

Len: eh¿ miki-chan

Miki: *no puede ser len-kun nos estaba espiando, un segundo, entonces el escucho QUIEN ME GUSTA¿*

Len: M-miki estas bien¿, estas muy roja.

Miki: no puede ser

Len: eh¿, que dijiste¿

En ese momento miki sale corriendo.

Len: acaso dije algo malo¿

Rin: claro que hiciste algo mal

Len: que hice¿

Rin: acaso eres idiota¿, ustedes estaban espiandonos y escucharon lo que dijo miki, cierto¿

Len: de que hablas¿

Rin: miki dijo quien le gustaba, y seguramente se avergonzó por que era uno de ustedes, ahora entiendes¿

Len: entonces a miki le gusta uno de nosotros

Rin: ya comprendes

Len: pero quien es¿

Rin: sólo pregúntale y sabrás quien es¿

Len: tienes razón, iré a preguntarle

En ese momento le sale corriendo atrás de miki,

En el jardín:

Len: *no puede ser perdí a miki, no la encuentro*

Miki: *que no me hayan escuchado*

En el cuarto de miku:

Miku: no puedo creer que nos estuvieran espiando

Rin: por cierto que le hicieron a mikuo para los dejara espiar a su queridísima hermana y sus amigas

Kaito: le pusimos una película y se quedo dormido

Akiko: no lo creía posible de ti piko

Piko: perdóname akiko-chan

Kaito: desde cuando le dices akiko-chan

Piko: cállate, pero si te molesta ya no te digo a sí akikoroid

Akiko: me gusta mucho que me digas así piko-kun *sonrojada*

Piko: akiko-chan

Kaito: Pfff aquí hay ambiente romántico

Akiko y piko: cállate

Miku: dejando todo lo de espiar, que tal sí vemos una película todos juntos

Kaito: es buena idea

Gumi: pero donde están miki y len

Gumo: cierto donde están esos 2

Rin: ahora regresan

Miku: bueno entonces vamos por la película

En el jardín:

Miki: ojalá que len no me encuentre aquí

Len: miki estas aquí¿

Miki: ehhh¿

Len: por que te escondes¿

Miki: y-yo no me e-estoy escondiendo¿ *nerviosa*

(Len abraza a miki)

Miki: eh¿ len-kun *sonrojada*

Len: perdón por haberlas espiado

Miki: no te preocupes

Len: también perdón por la pregunta

Miki: eh¿ qué pregunta

Len: quien te gusta¿

Miki: escuchaste lo que dije hace rato

Len: no

Miki: que bien

Len: miki, es cierto que te gusta alguno de los que estábamos espiando

Miki: s-si

Len: y quien es

Miki: aún no lo puedo decir

Len: no confiar en mi¿

Miki: no es eso

Len: entonces¿

Miki: es sólo que yo...

Len: que es¿

Miki: aún... No puedo decirte

Len: entonces creo que tendré que esperar a que confíes en mi... Me voy

Miki: no te vayas len

(Miki abraza a len)

Len: miki-chan *sonrojado*

Miki: len yo aún no puedo decirtelo y no es por que no confié en ti pero te prometo que te lo diré pronto.

Len:está bien

(Miki besa a len en la mejilla)

Len: miki chan

Miki: que pasa¿

Len: vamos con los demás

Miki: ah cierto.. Vamos

Pd: vocaloid no es de mi propiedad


End file.
